A Cord of Three Strands
by Purple Tulips
Summary: Jasper and Alice are happily married but Jasper's got a man crush on the new, hot professor at the university where he works. Is there room for another person in their relationship? AH, polyslash, J/A, J/E, J/A/E
1. A Cord of Three Strands

**___This is my first twi-slash. I have been a long time lurker and there is some great slash fiction being written on here and I'm really nervous about my first post. I dabbled in a bit of Harry Potter slash many moons ago but I have recently become obsessed with Edward and Jasper. I hope you guys like my offering. If you do, please leave me a review and if you don't, feel free to tell me why. Although if it's just that you don't like slash then it's probably not worth you reading it in the first place._**

**_I find Bella a really irritating and two-dimensional character in the books and the films and although many fanfic writers do write a non-irritating Bella she is always getting the threesome action and I thought that someone else should benefit for a change. Also, in this story Alice and Jasper are the established couple and Edward is the new one being added to the mix._**

Chapter 1 – Lust and cannoli

JPOV

Alice and I have been together for 8 years and married for 5. We know pretty much everything there is to know about one another and we are happy, very happy, blissfully happy. Well, apart from one thing...

Recently, I have been having strong urges to be with a man and I when I say be with, I mean **be **with! It wouldn't be the first time, well not really, I fooled around a little in college before I met Alice but I never went the whole way, I never fucked a man and I've never been fucked by one and lately it is all I can think about. Also, when I say 'a man' I'm not being totally honest. I don't want just any man to fuck me, I want one man in particular – Edward.

Edward, even thinking his name makes my dick twitch and start to harden. I met Edward at the university where I work. I teach history and Edward teaches art and the history of art. I am rubbish at art, I can barely draw a stick figure but I would gladly take his classes as an elective just to hear him talk about form, perspective and colour in his deep, melodious voice.

Alice is understanding, very understanding, too understanding. She loves me and just wants me to be happy. She realises that I don't love Edward; I just want to fuck him, or have him fuck me. Either is fine with me. She knows that nothing can threaten our relationship, we are solid. That being said I'm not sure I could handle seeing her with another woman or another man; I guess that makes me a hypocrite.

Anyway, back to Edward, he is perfection personified. He has amazing, bronze toned, sex hair that you just want to run your fingers through, preferably whilst he's on his knees sucking your cock. (Or maybe that's just me!) He's pale but not pasty and he has the most expressive, intense green eyes. Plus his body is fucking amazing, long, leaned with good muscle tone and broad shoulders. I haven't had the pleasure of seeing his cock yet but I bet it's something to behold too. A paragon of beauty such as him couldn't possibly have a small cock.

All this lusting after him could be totally pointless I have no idea as to his sexual orientation or his current relationship status. For all I know he could be happily married with two kids and not a gay thought or feeling his head (or heads!). I haven't really had a chance to talk to him properly yet, or perhaps that should be, I'm too chickenshit to talk to him. I'm a confident man, I know that I'm pretty easy on the eye and I'm not shy so why can't I just man up and strike up a conversation. The guy is new around here he could probably do with a friend. Except I don't want to be his friend, I want to be his fuck buddy.

It's lunchtime on campus and I'm in the arts and humanities faculty lounge eating leftovers from Alice's Tex-Mex dinner last night when Edward walks in looking gorgeous and fuckable as usual. He raises his hand slightly in acknowledgement of me before strolling over to the coffee maker. He pours a cup, takes a sip and sighs happily.

"Hard morning?" I ask and he nods before taking another sip. A few moments pass which I spent just staring at him until I notice that he's looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face and I realise that I've been staring.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asks. _I'd like to sit on your face._ I think to myself before answering in the negative.

"Oh okay, I was doing a life drawing class just before lunch and we were using charcoal as the medium and I know I have a tendency to touch my face when I am talking so I thought perhaps.." He trailed off uncertainly.

"No, I was just off in my own little world" _One where you and I are much closer together than we are now and I've got your cock in my mouth_.

"I hope it's a more exciting place than this faculty lounge?" Edward asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I can guarantee that." I replied feeling my face get slightly hot. I never blush, never! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even exchange a few words with the guys without getting hot under the collar.

Edward smiled and raised his mug in silent salute before turning away to get something out of the small fridge. It was my turn to sigh as his shirt rode up slightly at the back as he bent over affording me a delectable view of lower back and ass. His skin looked so smooth it made me want to lick it.

"Hey man, I'm new in town and I could really do with a guide to get to know some of the best places to eat and hang out. I haven't had a good Italian meal in ages and I was wondering if you could recommend a place? I've got a real craving for some cannoli."

This was my in, my chance. "I know a really good Italian place not far from campus and it does the best cannoli I've ever tasted. We can swing by there later if you like?" _Please say yes._

"Sure, sounds great. If you don't have any other plans?" Fortunately this was Alice's book group night so I was free as a bird.

" Nope, no other plans other than marking essays and those can definitely wait."

"Cool, meet you in here after classes then?"

"Yeah, my last class finishes at 5; I should be done by half past at the latest."

"See you then." With that Edward picked up his lunch and strolled out of the lounge leaving me in a state of almost painful arousal. I looked at my watch and sighed. My next class was due to start in 10 minutes; I would have to do something about my erection before then. I didn't want to show up to History 101 with the new freshman intake sporting a huge boner and freaking out the co-eds.

I made my way to the faculty men's room and breathed a sigh of relief when I found it was empty. Well, all except the last stall but it would have to do. I entered first stall and released my aching cock from my khakis breathing a sigh of relief as the cool air hit my engorged cock. I didn't have time to make this last I just needed to come and quickly. I began to stroke my cock quite roughly imagining Edward's full lips wrapped around it, sucking me in deep and playing with my balls. My breathing began to come out in pants as I neared my climax. By now Edward was on his knees, my cock buried in his mouth and his wet middle finger circling my hole before pushing in just slightly. The image of Edward sliding his finger into my ass had me cumming all over my hand and down as far as my elbow. I couldn't stop the exclamation "_Edwaaardd" _coming out of my mouth as my release came. At almost the same time I could have sworn I heard someone saying my name in breathy moan.

Deciding I must be hearing things I tucked myself back in and left the stall crossing the room to wash the jizz off my hands. At that moment the other stall opened and...

**_Do you hate me for the cliffhanger? I'd love to know what you think._**


	2. Did that just happen?

_**Hi Guys, thanks for the reviews and alerts so far. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. **_

_**I don't have a beta reader at the moment and if anyone is interested in the job please let me know.**_

_**Disclaimer – I completely forgot about this last chapter. I am not S. Meyer and I'm doing things to her characters that I don't think she would approve of.**_

Chapter 2 – Did that just happen?

At that moment the other stall opened and...

Edward appeared tucking his shirt back into his pants and whistling happily. He saw me, took a step backwards and blushed a brilliant red before nodding nonchalantly in my direction and stepping up to the sink beside mine to wash his hands. I didn't say anything and neither did he, and when both finished washing our hands, he left the room and I followed. We reached the staircase leading up to the art block and down to the history lecture theatre. Just as he was about to ascend the stairs, he turned to me and winked, then without another glance, he started up the stairs two at a time.

He fucking winked at me and walked away. What did this mean? Did he hear me say his name, did he say mine or did I imagine it because it's what I've been fantasising about? How the fuck I was going to get through my classes this afternoon?

My classes that afternoon were not the high point of my university teaching career. I could barely get my head together to deliver my lecture on the Salem Witch Trials. Fortunately, my last class of the day was a seminar session and was essentially student led. All I had to do was nod in the right places and try and come with a couple of insightful comments. Again fortunately, the subject being discussed was within my realms of expertise so I was able ask a couple of pertinent questions of the students presenting the seminar. It was hard though (no pun intended) not to spend the entire afternoon thinking about Edward and the possibility that he was getting off thinking of me at the exact same time I was cumming to images of his mouth on my cock and his fingers in my ass.

5pm rolled around eventually and I found myself feeling as nervous as a 14 year old girl on her first date at Pizza Hut. I started to pack my things into my messenger back all the while thinking what I was going to say to Edward when I saw him.

"Excuse me Professor Whitlock?" A looked up and saw Bella Swan, a mousy freshman from my 2pm class.

"Yes, Bella what can I do for you?" I flashed her a smile and she blushed a deep, tomato red.

"I just wanted to arrange a tutorial with you. I'm doing a paper comparing Witch Trials in England in the 16th and 17th centuries with the Salem Witch Trials and I wanted your opinion on a couple of things?" She finished breathlessly looking up at me through her eyelashes and blushing again. Oh no, not another student with a crush I'd better nip this in the bud pretty damn quick.

"Yeah, no problem. I've got a free period tomorrow between 11 and 1pm. Arrange a time with Angela as she keeps my diary and I'll see you then. I can't be late for lunch though, it's my wife's birthday and I'm meeting her for a quick bite." Bella's face fell but she got it together quickly, flashed me a quick smile, blushed again and then walked off to speak to the Humanities secretary Angela. I glanced at my watch; my little chat with Bella had made me late to meet Edward.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud. Loud enough in fact, for the passing Professor Gerandy to raise an eyebrow in my direction, I didn't bother to explain and simply strode quickly towards the faculty lounge hoping that Edward hadn't been waiting too long.

When I entered the lounge, the room was empty apart from Edward who was sitting in one of the threadbare armchairs sipping a coffee and flicking through this week's copy of Time magazine. I took a moment to drink in the sight before me before coughing quietly to alert Edward to my presence.

"Hey man, ready to head out?" I asked, Edward's head snapped up and he closed the magazine quickly and stuffed it into his messenger bag, his cheeks colouring slightly. I wondered if I had caught him daydreaming and if so, what had he been thinking about?

"Sure, let's get out of here." We both walked across the room towards the door. There was a slightly awkward moment when both of us tried to hold the door open for the other but after several "no after yous" I decided to man up and strolled out of the door thanking Edward as I passed.

"So, it's a bit early for dinner yet. Do you want to go for a quick drink first?" I asked Edward hoping that he would say yes. I didn't want the evening to be too short.

"Sounds good to me, where do you wanna go?" _Home, with you, so we can get naked and sweaty together._

"Charlie's Bar on the corner of Fifth and Adams is always a good bet. They have some great live bands in there later in the evenings and he usually has a few good happy hour drinks promotions starting around about this time." Edward simply nodded in response and then put his arm out in a 'lead the way' gesture.

When we arrived at the bar it was already quite busy but I was able to find a booth near the back and I got Edward to save the seat whilst I went to the bar to get our drinks.

When I returned to the booth Edward had made himself comfortable by removing his sweater and he was leaning back against the faux velvet fabric lining the booth in just a dark green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first couple of buttons undone revealing a deliciously lickable bit of collarbone and the hint of a light smattering of auburn hair on his chest. I was totally transfixed staring at him that I almost forgot I was carrying a tray with a pitcher of beer and two glasses.

"Do you need any help with that?" Edward's soft voice broke into my thoughts. At first I thought he was referring to the rather large problem in my pants but he was in fact gesturing to the tray.

"Nah, it's fine, I've got it thanks." I replied placing the tray carefully down on table and then sliding into the seat opposite Edward.

"It was cheaper to buy a pitcher, I hope that's okay. You don't have to drive anywhere later do you?"

"No, it's fine. I live in the staff accommodation on campus for the moment just until I can find a place of my own in town."

"So where are you from originally?" _Oh my God, how lame? I might as well have asked him if he comes here often._

"Chicago, my family is still there but I like the sunshine in Arizona and there are so many cool parks and mountains to explore. I love to go hiking." Edward's whole face lit up as started to talk about the many regional parks there were close to Arizona State University.

"Have you been to the White Tank mountains yet?" He shook his head. "Oh man, if you like hiking, you will love it there. Hey perhaps we could go one weekend?"

"Really?" I nodded. "That'd be great, thanks I really appreciate you taking the time to show me around. I know you must be busy."

"No problem, I'm happy to do it." _If only he knew that were true on so many levels. I would be very happy to 'do it' with him. _"I can even bring my wife along and you can bring your significant other and we can find a B & B and make a weekend of it, after all it is a bit of drive away from the City."

"Your wife?" Edward's face fell. Uh oh, he didn't spot the wedding ring.

"Yeah, her name is Alice."

"If you have a wife why did I hear you jacking off in the men's room and then calling out my name?" Edward looks furious, the tips of his ears have gone bright red and he ducks his head no longer willing or able to look me in the eye. _So he __**did**__ hear me then._

"Edward, look at me. Look at me." He slowly raises his head and his expression is still one of fury tinged with _lust(?)_

"I do have a wife but I'm bisexual and we have an open relationship, she knows I am attracted to you and when I get home later I fully intend to tell her **all **about my day and evening." I reach across the table and grab his hand stroking my fingers across his knuckles in a soothing gesture. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"So what you just pick up random men to screw and then tell your wife all about it later?" Edward practically hisses the words at me, his expression one of contempt.

"No, that's not it at all." I reply, trying to soothe him, to convey to him that he is worth more than that but then I realise that is exactly what I had in mind earlier, but now my plans have changed and I'm not quite sure when this happened.

"Sorry, you take them home and screw them in front of your wife, so she gets a front row seat at her own, private gay sex show." Edward pulls his hands out of my grasp and grabs his jacket.

"No, I haven't, I mean we haven't, done this before." Again, he raises one perfect eyebrow at me as if to say he doesn't believe me. "Honestly, it's the truth. I am bisexual. I fooled around with a few guys in college. Nothing serious, just trading hand jobs and blow jobs and I thought that part of my life was over when I met Alice and fell in love with her. Then I met you and I realised that it wasn't and I can honestly say I have never met a man I was so instantly attracted to, that I instantly felt a connection with. I want to do everything with you and it freaks me the fuck out!" I raised my voice slightly at the end of my confession before lowering my head and starting to gather my belongings.

"Jasper, wait." Edward voice was quiet as I rose from my seat and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"What for Edward? I've already embarrassed myself and you too much this evening. Let's just call it a night and try to pretend this never happened."

"But I don't want to do that." I looked at Edward in shock and he gazed back at me steadily, a faint blush tinting his cheeks but otherwise he held my expression and didn't drop his gaze.

"What do you mean?" My voice came out in a whisper.

"I mean I'm attracted to you too and I really, really want to kiss you but..." I cut him off.

"Then kiss me, no buts."

"But you have a wife, I'm not sure I can handle being with someone who has someone else. I've never been the 'other man' before." I realised I was still standing there holding my messenger bag. I almost threw it onto the seat before walking round to where Edward was sitting, his shoulders tensed, he looked ready to bolt without warning. I slid into the seat next to him.

"Edward, you wouldn't be the 'other man' there is no 'other man' there is only you and Alice." I reached over and gently stroked his cheek, running my thumb over his sculpted cheekbones, he sighed softly.

"I'm no good at sharing Jasper. I'm only child. I never had to share my toys with anyone and the pattern has continued into my adult life. I don't want to share you."

"Well I guess we're at a stalemate then because I am married to Alice, it is a done deal. It's a non-negotiable for me. I know it sounds selfish, wanting to have my cake and eat it but I'm just being honest about the way I feel. I want you Edward, so much but I love Alice and that won't ever change." Edward's eyes were burning with lust and jealousy. He cupped my face in his large, warm hands and kissed me hard. Almost immediately his tongue was teasing my lower lip, begging for entrance and I opened my mouth to him. His hot tongue explored my mouth frantically, it was like he was trying to devour me. It was the hottest thing I had ever experienced. I kissed him back with everything I had but I was riding on the coat tails of his passion, he was setting the pace and I was trying desperately to hold on. Finally, the need to breathe was overwhelming and he broke the kiss as suddenly as it had started. We stared at each other, both breathing heavily. His pupils had dilated so much his eyes were almost black.

"God, you taste absolutely delicious. I've been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you. I can't wait to find out how that hot mouth feels on my cock." I couldn't suppress a moan at Edwards's words and the picture that they conjured in my head.

"I want that too Darlin but I think we'd better take our leave from this place before anything further develops." As I spoke I reached down and gently squeezed Edward's hard cock through his pants.

We each grabbed our belongings and practically dashed for the door. Once outside it was like our senses returned. I realised that as much as I wanted to fuck Edward, to feel his mouth around my cock, to feel his hard cock deep in my throat, I wanted to get to know him more first. I wanted to woo him not just to take him home for one night of passion. Oh shit, I was developing feelings for Edward, feelings beyond sucking and fucking. This was not the plan, this was the not the deal I had with Alice. Oh Man, I was so fucked!

_**So they've kissed. I wasn't expecting that I thought that they'd just have a chat this chapter but they had other ideas.**_

_**The next chapter will be from EPOV (I think). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know. **_


	3. The story so far EPOV

_**Disclaimer: As always, these boys aren't mine. I'm just playing with them for my own twisted pleasure! The plot is mine though.**_

_**Here it is, EPOV. What has been going on under that mane of bronze sex hair? Only one way to find out, read on.**_

_EPOV_

I'd been living in Arizona for about a month now and I was enjoying the change from living in the Windy City, but I was missing the hustle and bustle of Chicago and I was missing my friends and family even more. I hoped I had done the right thing in moving across the country, now with the benefit of hindsight I wondered if it had been extreme to pack up and move nearly 1,500 miles to get away from the memories of my relationship with Seth. It was hard to feel fully at home and settled in whilst I was living in the staff accommodation at the university and I hoped that I'd find a suitable apartment (with a good air conditioner) soon.

It had been almost six months since Seth and I had parted company and I was desperately in need of some sexual healing and it didn't seem entirely appropriate to hook-up with someone and then bring them back to campus. Somehow it felt icky and I wasn't sure that the faculty would be too pleased if students saw me bringing a succession of random men home with me just to scratch _that _itch. So I'd developed a close relationship with my right hand and a fairly close relationship with my left hand (I like to ring the changes every so often, you know how they say if you sit on your left hand and then use it to jerk off it feels like someone else's hand? – well it's bullshit but a change is a change.) I hadn't jerked off this much since I was in high school and had gym class with the very attractive Emmett McCarty, God that man was built!

The reason behind all this masturbation? Well, apart from plain horniness? Jasper Fucking Whitlock, with his golden curls, lightly tanned skin and drop dead gorgeous body, not forgetting those beautiful blue eyes. He was the reason I was doing the five knuckle shuffle on a nightly basis, not to mention the occasional daytime visit to the men's washroom in the humanities building. It was embarrassing, I just had to look at him and I could feel a stirring in my pants. What made it even more ridiculous was I had barely exchanged two words with the guy, beyond Hellos etc. I actually thought the guy didn't like me. Well, until today that is.

When I walked it into the faculty lounge at lunchtime and saw Jasper sitting there eating his lunch I almost turned on my heel and walked straight back out again, I was so embarrassed by my body's response to his proximity. I was a grown man for God's sake. I needed to get over this infatuation and I needed to do it soon. However, I was somewhat taken aback when Jasper spoke to me. Fair enough, his 'hard morning?' was hardly the wittiest or most original of conversational opening gambits but he had spoken to me and it was a start. I took another sip from my coffee and when I looked up again he was still looking at me. Not just looking at me, staring at me. I raised my hand to my face trying to surreptitiously check for charcoal. I didn't find any but I thought I'd better check to be sure. When he tells me that he was off in his own world and blushes at my response, I start to wonder if he might be interested in me in the same way as I am interested in him but I quickly dismiss the idea as stupid. The man is a gay man's wet dream! However, I did summon up the courage to see if he would be willing to show me around the city a little bit and to my delight he agreed and we made plans to meet up after classes.

The brief exchange leaves me feeling hot under the collar and my pants tight around the crotch. I think a brief stop in the faculty mensroom will be in order before my next class. When I got into the cubicle I was harder than I can ever remember and I can't release my dick from the confines of my pants fast enough. I take myself in hand and stroke vigorously picturing Jasper's full, red lips wrapped around my cock, a faint blush on his cheeks as he takes me deep and swallows around the head. As I feel my balls start to tighten and I hear the tell-tale signs of someone else pleasuring themselves nearby, the sound of skin on skin and then my name called out in a strangled cry and I release all over my hand Jasper's name on my lips as I do so. Once I've recovered my composure I feel slightly embarrassed about jacking off and calling out Jasper's in the men's washroom but I tamp down those feelings and noticing the time, I leave the cubicle. To my utter delight and horror I see Jasper at the sinks washing his hands. It was** him** I heard jacking off **and** he said **my name**. We exchange glances but he doesn't say anything and neither do I. However, inside my brain is having a party and everyone is invited. Jasper finds me attractive, perhaps as attractive as I find him and we have a date later. Okay, so it's not really a date but let me have this one for now please!

We leave the washroom together and before I go up the stairs to class I can't resist giving him a little wink to let him know that I heard him and that he heard me.

My afternoon classes couldn't go fast enough and of course because of this they dragged on insufferably. Finally, 5pm rolled around and I was out the door like a bullet from a gun.

As I sat in the teachers' lounge and waited for Jasper I started to fantasize about making my blow job fantasy into reality. He would come into the lounge as agreed but instead of us leaving and grabbing some food. I would grab him by the tie and push him into the mensroom and then into a cubicle. Once in there, I would release my cock from the confines of my pants, hissing as the cool air enveloped my dick and then push his head down onto it, telling him to suck it hard and deep. He would take my cock deep into his mouth, running his tongue over the head and underside just the way I like and then deep throating me, all the while he would be looking up at me through his eyelashes. My hands would be in his hair, pulling at his gorgeous curls and I wouldn't be able to stop a torrent of dirty words coming out of my mouth. '_Oh yeah, just like that. You're so good at sucking my cock baby, I can't wait until I'm inside that tight ass fucking you slow and deep.' _ I begin to feel my dick hardening again and decide I'd better try and distract myself otherwise I'll jump on Jasper the moment he turns up. Literally seconds later he walks through the door and I can't help the blush that paints my cheeks as the pictures of my fantasy play through my mind when he walks towards me.

Jasper suggests having a drink before we eat and we quickly find a booth and Jasper orders a pitcher. We're having a great time at the bar chatting about hiking in the mountains and national parks when Jasper drops a bombshell. He has a wife! He has a fucking wife! I am totally dumbstruck by this piece of information and by the way he casually drops it into conversation like it's no big deal. Well, buddy it' a big deal to me I can tell you! How could he be beating his meat and calling out my name, my name for God's sake and then go home to his little wife? What a jerk! I tell him what I think of him and let him know for certain that I heard what he was up to in the mensroom.

I decide I need to get out of there straightaway, I knew it was too good to be true, all the good ones are straight. When I start to get up Jasper pretty much begs me to stay. He tells me that he has never been so attracted to a man before despite having hooked up with guys in the past. I am totally floored when he says he wants to do **everything **with me, what does that mean? It can't mean what I think it does can it? I am momentarily distracted by thought of taking Jasper or being taken by Jasper before I realise that this situation is ridiculous, he is married and I am no good at sharing. I have no interest in being the other man. It would be easy if he wasn't so hot (and funny and interesting). Damn it!

I realise that Jasper has got up from his seat and has his bag over his shoulder. No! He can't leave, not yet! I realise that despite my reservations about his wife, I really do want this man and I really don't want him to go anywhere yet. I need to tell him how I feel.

When I tell him that I really want to kiss him, he tells me to do it. How can he sit there and say it like it's that easy? How can he kiss me and then go back to his wife and tell her about it? I tell him about being no good at sharing and he says that it's the only way forward for us and I realise that I will have to try if I want a chance of being with him and I do, I really do.

Suddenly, the urge to kiss him is overwhelming. I don't want to think anymore about his wife, or how complicated the situation is. I just want to kiss him, to possess him and to have him possess me even for only a moment. So I do. I grab his face in my hands and I kiss him with everything I have. I feel like I'm pouring my soul into him. It sounds corny but I want to give him a piece of me to take home. I want him to think of my hands and my lips when he is in bed, with his wife. I want him.

He kisses me back just as furiously, his hands go up into my hair and he pulls and tugs on the coppery strands. I feel a need to mark him, to claim him as mine and suddenly my lips are on his neck and I'm panting heavily. Before I can stop myself I find myself telling Jasper exactly what I'm thinking, how fantastic he tastes and how much I want to feel his lips and mouth on my cock. It's like I have no filter when I'm around him. To my relief his reaction suggests that he wants that too and when he suggests we leave the bar I am right behind him.

Once we are back out on the street I feel slightly calmer, slightly more rational. I realise that that I had been only moments away from going anywhere he wanted to take me and doing anything he wanted to do and I feel completely powerless and slightly scared. I need to reign myself back in, get myself back under control. He's already admitted that he wants me but I should have more respect for myself than to give it up on a first date. More than anything, I want to get to know him. I don't want just one quick fuck in an alleyway. I want more and suddenly I'm more scared than I've ever been.

_**How was it from Edward's perspective?**_

_**Don't worry I don't intend to repeat every chapter from each person's perspective. I just thought we could do with a little insight into Edward's mind.**_

_**In the next chapter we finally meet Alice and there might be a proper lemon too.**_

_**Please let me know what you think so far. I might even be able to give a little sneak preview of chapter four.**_

_**Gabby – who didn't leave a signed review so I can't reply personally. Bella is definitely not going to get involved with Edward, Jasper and Alice (threes company but four is a crowd!) She might have a role to play in the story though.**_


	4. A slice of lemon

_**Hi Guys, thanks for the reviews and alerts so far. I am glad you are enjoying the story.**_

_**Back to JPOV again.**_

When Edward and I left the bar we agreed to go and grab a bite and talk some more rather than giving into our instincts and rutting like animals in the nearest secluded alleyway. Although my cock wasn't particularly pleased with this decision, I did enjoy the rest of the evening in Edward's company. He was great fun to be around, funny, interesting and charming. He told stories of growing up in Chicago with his parents and his best friends Emmett and Kate and I told him about growing up in military family, travelling around the country and abroad. My parents had retired now and were living in Florida and I had lived in Arizona since graduating from college. Alice was from Phoenix and it seemed natural to return to her home state when I didn't really have one. It felt a bit weird mentioning Alice but I wasn't going to pretend she didn't exist, I wasn't hiding her! The hours seemed to fly past and when I glanced down at my watch I realised it was past eleven and the restaurant was empty except for us. So we decided that was our cue to leave.

Outside the restaurant, there was an awkward moment where neither quite knew how to part company. We just stood in the street, under the lamplight and stared at each other for a few minutes. Edward's gaze kept drifting to my lips and then back again. In the end I thought fuck it. I reached towards him and tipped his chin up to face me, eye to eye. Then I slowly brought my lips to his. This kiss was different to the first one. It still held the same passion, but it was more restrained. Instead of feeling like Edward was trying to devour me, it felt like he was trying to know me, to memorise me, the feel of our lips together, the touch of our tongues. It was really hot and my body craved more. Instead I pulled away slowly, returning to his mouth again and again with light pecks before finally stepping back. It was so hard to stop kissing Edward, his mouth was so soft, yet firm and his lips were made for kissing.

"Goodnight Edward thanks for a great evening. It has been wonderful getting to know you."

"Goodnight Jasper, same goes for me. Although I am looking forward to getting to know you even better in the future." With that he winked again and then turned away and started to walk back towards the campus.

Sighing to myself, I flagged down a cab (I'd drunk too much to drive home, Alice could drop me off in the morning) and after giving the driver my address, I settled down to think about the evening and to memorise the taste and feel of Edward on my lips.

The house was dark when I got home but Alice's car was in driveway so she must have gone to bed already. I crept silently into the house, not wanting to wake her. Once I'd undressed and brushed my teeth I slipped under the covers next to her and turned on my side to take her warm body into my arms. She sighed quietly and turned in my arms to face me.

"Did you have a good night sweetheart?" She murmured sleepily.

"Yes, it was great love but we can talk in the morning. You sound tired."

"Mmmh, I am quite tired but I was waiting for you." Her warm hand slid down my body to grasp my awakening cock. I could feel it and other parts of my body responding to her but I felt slightly awkward having just spent the evening with Edward and having ended the evening kissing Edward. Alice lowered her lips to mine and hummed in satisfaction as our tongues met.

"You kissed him didn't you?" Her voice was soft and she didn't sound angry, in fact she sounded almost aroused by the idea.

"How can you tell?" I didn't bother trying to deny it; Alice had a way of knowing everything anyway.

"I can taste him on your lips. He tastes nice, I think I'd like to taste him myself." Alice's voice was sleepy but sensuous. Her hand snaked down to my cock again and she took me in her soft, warm hands. I groaned at her words and her touch.

"I want you to fuck me Jasper. I know that some of this" she squeezed my erection to emphasise her point, "is for him but I am here with you now and I want you to slide your hard cock into my wet, willing pussy and fuck me and whilst you're doing that you can tell me all about your new friend. After all, I don't know anything about him apart from how delicious he tastes." My cock hardened further at her touch and her words and I had to admit the idea of sliding into her warmth was certainly appealing. I brought my hand up to cup her breasts and ran my thumb over her nipple feeling it pebble under my touch. Her skin was soft and warm and her breasts felt so good in my hands, full and round. I pulled her on top of me and she sat up so she was straddling my hips her wet pussy positioned directly over my hard cock. In one swift movement she lowered herself down onto my cock and sighed with satisfaction.

"So, tell me about Edward?" She said starting to rock her hips against me, moaning softly at the sensation.

"What do you want to know?" I replied panting slightly at the sensation of her tight pussy encasing my cock.

"Is he a good kisser? Have you seen his cock? Would you like him to fuck you whilst you fuck me?" As she asked the last question, she clenched her muscles around my cock, trying to milk the cum from me.

"Yes, no and yes, oh God yes!" I panted out. "He's an amazing kisser, I haven't seen his cock but I felt it against me and it feels big and thick – just the way you like it. I can't wait to feel him inside me whilst I'm inside you and I bet you'd enjoy fucking him too. How would you like to have us both at the same time?" Alice moaned at my words and increased the speed of her rocking up, I put my fingers into her mouth and she sucked on them hard as if they were my cock, then I used my saliva-wet fingers to stroke her clit as she rode me.

"Oh God Jasper, feels so good. I'm so close. Make me come please." Alice was grinding against me and moaning, her head thrown back. I lowered my head and started to suck and lick her nipples whilst I rubbed her clit giving it a rough pinch which pushed her over the edge. I could feel her muscles clenching around my cock triggering my own orgasm. We panted and thrashed in the throes of ecstasy, her face was beautiful. It was a privilege to see her lose control. I was completely in love with her and her acceptance of my attraction to Edward and her willingness to share me with him just made me love her even more.

"Wow, that was intense." Alice sighed as she rolled off me her face and chest flushed with her orgasm.

"Yeah, it was. I love you Darlin."

"I love you too Jazzy and I know I'm going to love Edward too."

"I'm sure you will Darlin, I'm sure you will." Alice sighed happily and snuggled into me as sleep claimed her. I lay still with Alice in my arms, my mind too busy to sleep. I was feeling sated and boneless as I usually did after sex with Alice but this time I felt conflicted too because although it was Alice's name that fell from my lips as I reached my climax, it was Edward's face that flashed through my mind and his body that I wanted to feel all around me as I came deep inside him. I'd managed to resist the temptation to fuck him in an alleyway earlier this evening but I didn't want to resist him for much longer, I wanted him, all of him, as soon as possible and I wanted him to fall asleep next to me afterwards. I wanted to hear his breathing deepen and even out as he succumbed to sleep, I wanted to card my fingers through his bronze mane and I wanted Alice to be sleeping on the other side of me, her warm body pressed against mine as I did so. I had no right to want such things, I should be happy with just Alice but I didn't think I would be again until I had Edward by my side as well.

_**So, how was it? The first lemon of the story and a het lemon too! I never would have guessed it being such an ardent slasher but Alice is very persistent and she wanted to have her way with Jasper before Edward gets to. Don't worry though Ed/Jas is coming(!) very soon.**_

_**I'd really appreciate your thoughts on the story so far as well as any comments, suggestions, or **__**constructive **__**criticisms. **_

_**The next chapter we will hear a little bit from Alice (such as why is she apparently so happy to share her husband with Edward) then it will be back to Jasper and Edward.**_


	5. Alice, what's the matter?

_**Hello again, thanks for the reviews and alerts so far. A couple of you have even added me or the story to your favourites and I am unbelievably flattered.**_

_**As before, this chapter is unbetaed and though I have tried to make sure it is mistake free some things may have slipped through the net.**_

_**Also, I keep forgetting to say that these boys and girls are not mine (I wish Edward and Jasper were though!)**_

_**It is time to hear a little something from Alice.**_

I love Jasper, I think I've loved him since the moment I met him in that fifties-style diner in Philadelphia. We were both students at Penn State, I was studying psychology and he was majoring in history. The first time I saw him I knew he was the one for me and that we would be together forever. It sounds stupid and naive to think that and I like to think of myself as neither of those things but something about Jasper just seemed right and my instincts are usually pretty good when it comes to men and particularly good when it comes to Jasper.

Quite early on in our relationship Jasper confessed that he was bisexual and he told me that he had fooled around with a few guys before we'd got together but that nothing had happened since he started dating me. However, he didn't want to promise that he'd never be attracted to, or would never want, another man again, as he wasn't keen on making promises he wasn't sure he would keep. He did promise to always be honest with me and that he would never go behind my back or cheat on me. I was surprised, of course, when he told me, especially considering his straight-laced military family. His Daddy was a real tough-guy and I couldn't imagine Jasper's home life being a place filled with openness and tolerance. Jasper was his own man though, he wasn't afraid of his father and he wasn't afraid to be himself either. I found that a huge turn-on, I still do. Although I was surprised at his being bisexual it didn't bother me, I didn't feel threatened or worried, I was secure in our relationship even back then, I knew he loved me and I loved him. Nothing could get in the way of that. Except...

Edward. I remember the day Jasper first met Edward. It was the start of new semester at the university and Jasper came home all keyed up and excited. I was in the office typing up some case notes (I work as an educational psychologist) and he swept into the room and pulled me into his arms before kissing me passionately. When you've been married for a few years the passion tends to fade a little, even for Jasper and I. Although our sex life was still varied, exciting and frequent it wasn't the same 'have to have you right here, right now' passion that we'd had in the early days of relationship. So when he literally swept me off my feet in the little box-room we call an office and then bent me over the desk and fucked me until I was panting his name and coming harder than I could ever remember doing. I was not surprisingly quite taken aback. I wasn't complaining but I did wonder what had gotten into him. It turns out that Edward was what had gotten into him. After he'd finished fucking me into oblivion and we were snuggled up on the sofa together, he started to tell me about his day and about a new member of the arts and humanities faculty – a man by the name of Edward Cullen. He didn't mention anything specific about being attracted to him that night but from the way his eyes lit up as he mentioned Edward and, judging by the thorough fucking I'd just received, I knew that there was something there. Edward had re-awakened those feelings of attraction towards men that Jasper had always harboured but which had been buried, or sleeping, since we got together. I was conflicted, on the one hand I couldn't deny that I had enjoyed the spontaneous, passionate encounter we had just shared but on the other I was pretty sure that I didn't have that much to do with the cause of Jasper's sudden passion. I wanted to be the only reason Jasper's pulse quickened, the only reason his breathing hitched and the only reason his cock hardened. I'd never met Edward Cullen, I wouldn't have recognised him if he passed me on the street but I hated him at that moment. I hated the insecurity his existence made me feel, I hated the fact that he'd made my husband hard and I hated the light in Jasper's eyes when he talked about him.

As the days turned into weeks, Jasper continued to find ways of mentioning Edward, small, seemingly innocuous ways of talking about him but I noticed every time and every time my heart broke a little. Eventually, Jasper seemed to realise what I had known from the beginning, he began to acknowledge his attraction to Edward and he quietly and hesitantly told me of it one evening as we sat together on our sofa. I can picture the scene now. I was knitting, my stockinged feet in his lap, whilst he read through his lesson plans for the following day.

"Alice." He spoke my name quietly and I looked up to see him with his head down, fingers twisting together in his lap.

"What is it Jazzy?" I asked although the sinking feeling in my stomach told me that I already knew what he was about to say.

"Alice, honey, I'm so sorry but I've come to realise.." He paused and lifted his head to look me in the eyes before continuing. "I've come to realise that I am attracted to Edward. Only physically though." He added quickly, as if that made things better. "I love you Ali, only you. But I have to admit that Edward turns me on. I'm really sorry if this upsets you sweetheart, but we always swore we'd be honest about these things and that is what I'm trying to be here." He reached down and gently lifted my foot to his lips and placed a tender kiss on my instep before turning back to me and trying to gauge my reaction. I remember being frozen for a few minutes. I felt as those I couldn't breathe. Nothing of what Jasper had said was the least bit surprising to me but every word pierced me like a knife in my gut. I remember feeling sick, physically nauseous and tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I didn't want Jasper to see my reaction, to see how hurt I was, I quickly jumped to my feet and dashed out of the room muttering something about cramps or needing a drink.

I sat in our master bathroom and let the tears fall unchecked. My husband, the love of my life had just told me that he wants someone else, he has just told me in so many words that I am not enough for him. He may not have used those words exactly but that is what he was saying. "But", the little voice in my head reminded me, "he's only physically attracted to Edward, he doesn't love him, he only wants his body – if you let him have that he will have scratched that itch and he will love you even more for letting him do it. After all, what harm can it do **and **this Edward might not even like guys. Jasper could get down on his knees and offer to suck his cock and he might not be the least bit interested." Somehow, I knew that Edward would be interested though, after all who wouldn't want a piece of my Jasper? Even after 8 years together he still made my knees weak and the things he could do with his tongue – my God!

Sitting there on the edge of the tub, I resolved to let Jasper have his fun with Edward. Hell, we could **both** have fun with Edward but that would be all. I would still have Jasper's heart and Edward could go and find his own soul mate to play with once we were done with him.

However, in bed tonight I sensed that something had shifted. Edward wasn't just a plaything for us to bring into our bed and discard once he had ceased to be useful. Jasper felt something for him and I was powerless to do anything about it. I couldn't go back on my word, I had said I was okay with bringing this man into our bed and I was, but not on a permanent basis! I'd even told him that I was sure that I would love Edward, when actually I was sure that I would hate him. Worst of all, something told me, that once Edward had been under our 500 thread count, Egyptian cotton sheets he wouldn't be leaving them anytime soon.

_**So, Alice has had her say and she's not as happy about things as she has led Jasper to believe. What will happen when Alice meets Edward? Will there be fireworks? **_

_**As always, please let me know what you thought, I really appreciate your comments and I can promise a little Jasper/Edward teaser for those of you who leave a review. **_


	6. Misunderstood Song Lyrics

_**Hi again, thanks so much for your reviews, messages and alerts. I really appreciate every single one. A lot of you said some very insightful things about the Alice POV in the last chapter and I think you found it interesting to hear from her. This chapter starts out with a bit of Jasper, has a tiny bit of Alice and then back to Jasper.**_

_**I finally saw the Eclipse movie on Monday night (it only came out in the UK last Friday and I had to wait for my Twilight Series film buddy to be free to watch it with me). I enjoyed the film as a whole but I especially liked all the extra Jasper action we got. **_

_**Anyway, on with the story. As before, these characters aren't mine. Although I'd like an Edward and Jasper of my very own!**_

**Jasper POV**

The next morning Alice was quiet, subdued even. Not at all like her usual bubbly, gregarious self. I was feeling pretty buoyant myself after my evening with Edward and the hot sex with Alice when I got home. However, I was pretty attuned to Alice's emotions after so many years with her and I could tell that all was not well in her world.

"Hey Ali Baby, are you okay sweetheart?" Alice looked up from the case notes she was reading over breakfast and gave me a small smile, a nod and an 'uh-huh' before returning to her work. Now that was definitely not like Ali, she very rarely worked at the breakfast table preferring to spend the time with me before we left to go to our separate workplaces. However, I decided against trying again and simply got on with eating my own breakfast and preparing for the day ahead. My stomach was filled with butterflies at the thought of seeing Edward shortly and I couldn't stop the grin that was forming on my face. Ordinarily, Alice would have mentioned the grin and asked about the reason behind it but she didn't say anything. I was beginning to wonder if my attraction to Edward was bothering her more than she let on. If that was the case, what was I going to do about it? I'd had a taste of Edward and definitely wanted more, I wasn't sure that I could give him up if Alice asked me to and that thought alone wiped the grin right off my face. I'm married to Alice, I promised to love and honour her and now I'm thinking that if she asks me not to have anything more to do with Edward that I would have to defy her. Alice should be my priority, I love her. What kind of a husband does it make me if I can't do the things that make her happy? I need to ask her how she really feels about the Edward issue.

"Alice, honey, are you sure you are okay with us being with Edward?" I meant to add more, I meant to say it is fine if she's changed her mind but I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Yes, Jasper." She sighed. "I'm fine with it. Honestly!" She looked up at me and smiled and I felt instantly comforted, my wife, my beautiful, wonderful wife, wanted this too. I felt like I could breathe again. I grinned back at her and she went back to reading her case notes.

Alice had agreed to drop me off on campus before heading to her appointments for the day. The ride was almost completely silent, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Why don't you invite Edward over for dinner this weekend honey?" Alice's voice broke me out of my reverie and I noticed that she had pulled up in the faculty parking lot. "He's new in town and he doesn't know a lot of people, I'm sure he'd appreciate a home cooked meal and afterwards we can get to know him a little better." She winked at me lasciviously so I would be sure to grasp the intended double meaning of her words. I could feel my cock stirring at the images that her words conjured and I grinned widely at her.

"Are you sure you don't mind Honey? I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"No trouble at all Sugar, I can't wait to meet your new _friend_."

"Well, okay then. I'll be sure to ask him when I see him in the staff room."

"You have a good day then sweetheart." Alice said, suddenly all business. She leaned over to kiss me goodbye and surprised me by slipping her tongue into my mouth and brushing her fingers over my resting cock. She slowly stroked my tongue with hers as she stroked my cock through my pants. I growled lowly before placing my hands over hers and stilling her movements.

"Not that I mind you slipping me the tongue and groping my cock in the faculty parking lot but unfortunately I've got a class to teach in 10 minutes so we're going to have to finish what you started when I get home this evening little lady." I gave Alice one last kiss before slinging by bag onto my shoulder and walking towards the humanities building.

"See you later loverboy." She smirked at me before driving off.

I was feeling a little worked up and horny as a result of Alice's enthusiastic goodbye. I didn't have time to grab a much needed cup of coffee and rub one out in the mensroom before class, it was going to have to be either/or and I really didn't want to make a habit of wanking in the faculty toilets. Willing my cock to behave itself, I walked into the arts and humanities faculty lounge and made a beeline straight for the coffee maker. Edward was already standing beside it looking as gorgeous and fuckable as ever. In fact, he probably looked more gorgeous and fuckable than usual and my cock which had been beginning to behave itself and return to its resting state now re-awoke with a vengeance. He was wearing khakis and a button down racing green shirt rolled up to his elbows, leaving his muscular but lean forearms visible.

"Hey Edward, how are you this morning?" I asked giving him a broad smile. When he heard my voice he turned to me and his face split into the widest grin I'd seen in ages. His whole being seemed to light up upon seeing me and that made my own smile all the wider.

"Hey Jasper, I'm good thanks. I had a great time last night, thanks again."

"Cool, me too. Hey do you want to grab a bite in the cafeteria at lunch. I totally forgot to pack my lunch this morning?" The butterflies were making their presence felt again as I waited for Edward's response.

"Sure, sounds good, about 1ish okay with you?" I nodded resisting the urge to sigh in relief.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, well uneventfully until I realised I had a tutorial scheduled with Bella Swan just before lunch.

I walked towards my office and noticed that Bella was already there waiting for me. I glanced at my watched and saw that I was bang on time, I wondered how long she'd been waiting.

"Hi Bella, I hope I haven't kept you waiting long?" Bella blushed _(again) _

"No, Professor Whitlock you're right on time. I just had a free period and thought I'd come up and wait for you."

"Well, I'm here now and I don't have much time so let's get started shall we. You said that you wanted to ask me something about a paper you're writing on witch trials?" I had opened the door to my office as I was speaking and I waved Bella through. My desk chair was covered in papers and unopened mail, so I sat on the sofa _(big mistake)_ and Bella sat next to me.

"Well, to be honest Professor." Bella blushed _(this shit was starting to get really old now!) _"I've been having a bit of difficulty understanding the differences between the way in which American witch trials were held in comparison with English witch trials."

"Well, Bella that is the point of the assignment, I can't just tell you the answer. I'll give you a few pointers though. You need to look at the manner by which 'proof' of witchcraft was determined. Did they use the same methods or different ones? What were the causes of the panic about witchcraft, how were suspects identified? "

"Oh, okay Professor. Can you point me in the direction of some useful books on the subject please?" As she spoke she edged closer to me and I moved away. However, the more I moved away, the more she tried to close the distance between us, it was almost comical. In the end I was practically sitting on the arm of the sofa and Bella was pressed up against me. I stood up quickly and Bella practically fell sideways without my body to lean against.

"There is a full book list as part of the course materials I handed out at the beginning of the semester. I suggest you start there and other books may suggest themselves in the course of your studies. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a lunch appointment." I couldn't wait to get out of there and join Edward in the cafeteria.

"Oh yes, lunch with your wife. I don't want you to keep her waiting on her _birthday_." Her tone was spiteful and she looked every inch the petulant teenager she still was.

"What, oh yes." I remembered the lie I had told yesterday in order to avoid a lengthy meeting with Bella. "Yes, I'd better be going. Good luck with the assignment Bella." _It sounds like you're going to need it if you haven't actually opened a book yet!_

"Thank you for giving up your time to speak to me Professor." She said huskily in what I assumed was meant to be a seductive tone, on her, however, it just sounded like she was losing her voice.

I ushered Bella out of the office in front of me and then hurried to the staff cafeteria to meet Edward. When I walked in I saw that Edward was already seated at a table in the far corner of the room seemingly immersed in a novel as he waited for me. I strolled over to where he sat and clapped him on the shoulder before slinging my bag over my head and dropping into the seat next to his with a loud sigh.

_**Alice POV**_

I was having lunch with my friend Rosalie. She was the only other person who knew about Jasper's bisexuality and his attraction to Edward. I was picking at my salad somewhat morosely when Rosalie spoke up.

"What's up with you Ali? You've barely eaten a mouthful of your food and you've hardly said more than two words since we got here and that's just not like you. Now spill!" Having said her piece she sat back with arms folded awaiting my reply.

"I'm worried that Jazz is more into Edward than he originally said."

"What makes you say that Ali?"

"Just the way he speaks about him. He went out for drinks and dinner with him last night when we were at the book group and they kissed and then he had this kind of wistful expression on his face when he was talking about him when we were making love."

"He talks about him when you're making love?" Rosalie's eyebrows shot up and she looked furious.

"I asked him to."

"You _asked _him to? Why would you do that? Are you crazy?"

"I thought that if he could share him with me it wouldn't be such a big deal, you know. I didn't want it to be a '_dirty little secret'_. I must admit he does sound quite hot."

"Okaaay, that's not weird at all Ali." Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "Are you sure you're not just encouraging him to go off with someone else?" Trust Rose to be completely blunt, she always called a spade a spade.

"No, I don't think that's going to happen. The kiss I gave him when I dropped him off this morning should give him plenty to think about today." I smirked to myself thinking of how hot it had been and what I could expect from Jasper later on.

"Either that or you got him all worked up and then sent him off to see the man he's crushing over, the man he kissed last night!" Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh shit!"

_**Jasper POV**_

"No, no you're totally wrong. It's not _'scuse me, while I kiss this guy, _**it's scuse me, while I kiss the sky!" **I could feel myself blushing and Edward was barely holding in his laughter. In fact he wasn't holding it in, he was chuckling merrily and it was the most wonderful sound. _(Note to self, stop thinking stuff like that, you are turning into a girl!)_

"Really? I can't believe I've been getting that wrong for all these years. I must just have kissing guys on the brain or something."

"Oh yeah? You think about that a lot do you?"

"Well, not guys in general, but yeah I think about kissing you a lot." We locked eyes for a heated moment before I dropped my gaze and hastily said. "I also used to think that REM were singing 'let's pee in the corner' not, 'that's me in the corner', can you believe it? I can be so dumb sometimes..."

"Jasper."

"I am always getting song lyrics wrong. I guess you're going to tell me next that Elton John wasn't singing _'Hold me closer, Tony Danza." _I kept my head down as I spoke not daring to look up at Edward, I couldn't trust myself not to just grab him and kiss him and we were in the middle of the cafeteria after all.

"Jasper!" He tried again but this time he gently placed a finger on my lips. "God, I want you so much right now." _Is he kidding with me? I don't think I've ever got this hard this quickly_. "Come with me." He got to his feet and I quickly followed suit and he quickly strode out of the room with me following hot on his heels like some kind of lapdog.

"Edward, where are we going?" He didn't answer he just kept on walking, not even turning round to check I was still following – he knew I was. Right then I think I might have followed him off a cliff.

He stopped suddenly when he came to the arts supply room and I was so close behind him that I almost crashed into him. He fished a key out of his pocket and opened the door before pretty much pulling me inside.

"Do you have any idea _(kiss), _how hot you are? _(kiss) _I can't wait to fuck you." As he was talking and kissing me he was undoing my belt and unbuttoning my pants_, (who says men can't multi-task?)_ and then he dropped to his knees. The sight of him down on his knees in front of me was almost enough to make me cum in my pants alone, but then it got so much better. He pulled my erect cock out of my pants and immediately took it into his mouth and when I said he took it into his mouth, I mean _all _of it and I'm a big boy. _(I'm not boasting, I'm just speaking the truth, I was born in Texas and you know what they say about everything being bigger there!) _He took my cock into his mouth and then when I could feel the tip of it pressing against the back of his throat he looked up at me through his long, thick eyelashes and swallowed. The sounds that came out of me were like nothing I've ever heard before. I may have mewled like a cat or I barked like a dog for all I know. All I knew is that I wanted Edward to never stop sucking my cock.

After him doing the swallowing trick a couple more times my legs started to feel jelly-like and I stumbled backwards clutching onto the shelving unit behind me for support. I could feel his lips moving up and down my cock at a leisurely pace, his tongue flicking around the tip with each pass. I was close to coming apart at the seams, he kept bringing me to the brink and then slowing down, teasing me and I knew that when he eventually let me cum it would feel phenomenal.

"Oh God, Edward. You are so good at that. Your tongue feels so..." I was distracted from whatever I was going to say by Edward swallowing around the head of my cock again.

"Jasper, you taste so delicious, I could suck you all day." Edward moaned out before resuming the fuck-awesome head he was giving me. If it were possible I think I may have got even harder. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh God, I'm so close, you're gonna make me cum."

"Oh yeah Baby, cum in my mouth, I wanna feel your cum sliding down my throat." Despite the slightly porn-like cheesiness of Edward's words they had the desired effect and I was soon cumming into his mouth, moaning loudly as I did so.

"Fuck. That was so good." I felt slightly breathless, like I'd been running. The urge to kiss Edward was overpowering and I hauled him to his feet and crushed my lips against his trying to show him my gratitude and my desire for him. I could taste myself on his mouth and instead of it being off-putting it was quite a turn-on and my recently spent dick twitched.

"Your turn now Baby, although I don't think I will be able to compete with fuck-awesome blow job you've just given me. I wanna try though." To my surprise, Edward simply smirked, kissed me once more and then turned on his heel and left the room, leaving me breathless and gobsmacked.

_**So, how was the first slash lemon of the story? (Don't worry Jasper is fully intending to return the favour as soon as possible).**_

_**As always, I'd love to know what you think good or bad. **_

_**Back to EPOV next.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Guys and Girls, thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter.**_

_**As before, these character are not mine, the plot is though.**_

_**It is time to hear from Edward again; we join him where we left off last time.**_

_**Edward POV**_

Well, that'll give Jasper something to think about when he's home later. I smirked to myself as I left the storage room, walking gingerly due to the massive boner in my pants. Perhaps it wasn't such a smart move leaving without letting Jasper return the favour, I don't think I've ever had a bigger case of blue balls in my life, but I think I made my point. I've shown him what I can do and how I feel about him, the ball is in his court now and I really hope he intends to send it back and not just pick up his racquet and leave the court _(okay enough with the tennis metaphors now!) _I wasn't usually my style, dragging people off into storage rooms to give them blow jobs but something about Jasper just made me throw caution to the wind and break all my own rules. The man was dangerous for me, I could feel myself falling for him and sucking his cock just now felt like an amazing privilege rather than just doing him a favour. At one point I thought I was going to cum in my pants just from hearing his moans. I've got to do something about this boner before afternoon classes start; I look like I'm packing heat. I think about heading back towards the storage room to see if Jasper is still there and then getting him to return the favour but I decide against it, I don't want my first time with Jasper to involve me shooting my load within seconds of feeling his mouth on me. I resolve to take care of things myself. I find myself walking in the direction of the faculty mensroom, the very same mensroom where I had overheard Jasper jacking off and deciding that this was a fitting place I walk purposefully towards them. However, I get within three feet of the door and a voice pipes up behind me.

"Uh Professor Cullen, could I speak with you for a moment please?" Groaning to myself I turn around and see the bane of my existence, a freshman named Bella Swan. I swear that girl follows me around; everywhere I turn I seem to find her there.

"What is it Bella? I'm rather busy." I felt a bit bad for being so short with Bella but I had urgent business to attend to.

"Well, as you know I am taking one of your classes as an elective because I thought that it would introduce me to a new creative field." She paused, looked up at me and blushed. "But, I've never done any life drawing before and I was wondering if you could give me any tips." _I'll give you a tip all right, never bother a guy when he's standing outside the mensroom! _She bit her lip and looked at me through her eyelashes, no doubt trying to look cute and sexy but she just looked in dire need of chapstick and a bit desperate generally. Jasper totally blew her out of the water when it came to cute and sexy, all his ramblings about misunderstood song lyrics were far cuter than anything this chick could pull.

"Well Bella it is a **beginners** class so we'll be covering all the basics then."

"But I..." She began but I'd had enough.

"See you in class Bella." I said firmly before pushing open the mensroom door and strolling in. I looked down and noticed that my boner had pretty much disappeared _(well that's what talking to Bella Swan will do for you)_. Realising that I now had no need to be in the mensroom I decided to wait a few minutes to make sure Bella wasn't waiting for me outside and then headed for the staff room to grab a cup of coffee before afternoon classes started.

At the end of classes, I headed back to the staff room and was pleasantly surprised to find Jasper in there apparently waiting for me. It was strange that I felt so comfortable with him in such a short space of time.

"Hey Edward, how did classes this afternoon go?" He asked as we strolled out of the building and towards the parking lot.

"Not bad, thanks Jasper, I've got some really talented kids in my life drawing class especially considering it is an arts elective for mostly science and engineering students and none of them have much of an arts background. However, some of the kids seem to have taken the class for the wrong reasons." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh yeah, how do you mean?"

"Well, there's this girl in the class who doesn't seem to be particularly interested in drawing the models but she does spend quite a lot of time looking at me (well staring actually)."

"I can't blame her, if I was in your class I'd spend a lot of time looking at you too." Jasper winked.

"Yeah, but it's just annoying when she does it. I've tried to make it clear that I'm not interested and she knows that relationships between staff and students are prohibited but she still won't let up. She even cornered me towards the end of the lunch period to see if I would give her extra lessons in life drawing." I looked up at Jasper and he was frowning.

"Mousy kind of girl, about average height, fairly skinny, fairly plain?" He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Her name is Bella Swan, do you know her?"

"Yeah, I know her, she keeps arranging tutorials and meetings with me and then we get there she doesn't really have much to say but she does try to get close to me."

"Do you think she is hot for teachers in general or the two of us in particular?"

"I dunno but it's getting kind of old. Perhaps we need to do something to make sure the message goes in loud and clear. I mean, I've already told her I'm married and that didn't seem to make much of a difference when she was in my office earlier, she kept biting her lip and blushing – it would be sweet on a little girl but she's got to be at least 19!"

"Perhaps we should kiss in front her; she'd definitely get the message then." _Honestly, is there anything I won't do just for an excuse to kiss him?_

"I think that'd be a bit unprofessional and it would probably only give her new material for her fantasies." Jasper grimaced.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I think I'm going to have to bring out the big guns on this one and that means Alice."

"Your wife, what is she going to do?"

"Oh, you haven't seen her in action; she can be pretty scary when she wants to be. If I tell her that another girl is trying to get in on her territory she will go ballistic and will be determined to have a word in Bella's shell-like ASAP."

I gulped at this; I was getting in on her territory, as Jasper put it, too. Was she going to go ballistic on me too? As if he could read my mind, Jasper put his arm around me and said. "Don't worry love; she's okay with you and me, its people who don't have her go-ahead that she has a problem with. Also, she would never agree to me being with another woman." I must have looked a bit more reassured because he grinned and then suddenly slapped his forehead as if remembering something.

"In fact, on that note, Alice wants you to come over for dinner this weekend so she can get to know you a little bit. Whaddya say? Is Saturday any good for you?" He winked at me and then looked expectant. I didn't know what to say, his wife wanted me to come over for dinner, I had a feeling that more than dinner might be on her (or most likely their) mind(s) and I wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. I mean it was easy if it was just Jasper, I definitely wanted Jasper. The majority of my days were taken up with thinking about how much I wanted Jasper and which positions etc but Alice, his wife, I'd never met her, I didn't know if I would find her attractive or not. What if I didn't fancy her? I could hardly say. 'Sorry love you just don't float my boat but I can't wait to bang your husband's brains out, oh and I think I might be falling for him, you don't mind do you?' I could just see that going down splendidly, I wonder if there is an etiquette book which deals with the niceties of threesome situations? I had been involved with both women and men in the past but I thought I'd come down firmly on the side of men and I hadn't been with a woman in a long time. I guess Alice and I could just both be with Jasper but I really get the feeling that's not what they want. I suppose I can't really make any decisions until I actually meet Alice, after all Jasper's married to her so she's not going to be a troll, in fact she's probably smoking hot especially if her husband is anything to go by.

I must have been quiet and absorbed by my own thoughts for a bit too long, because when I looked up Jasper was biting his lip _(see, I told you it was sexy on him)_ and looking nervous. I decided to bite the bullet. "Yeah sure, what time?"

"Really, you'll come?" Jasper's entire face lit up upon hearing my response and it made me glad that I'd said yes.

"Yes, I'll come and hopefully I won't be the only one!" I winked.

"Tease!"

"You love it!"

"You're right, I do!" Then it was his turn to wink.

The rest of the week passed fairly uneventfully. Jasper and I had lunch together every day but so far we had resisted the temptation to head for the storage room again. I think both of us were consciously or unconsciously saving ourselves for the weekend. That didn't mean that I hadn't needed to relieve the pressure myself on more than one occasion. Jasper was really hot and the more I got to know him, the more attractive I found him. I had to look after myself to make sure that I didn't just explode on Saturday and do something really inappropriate like grab him and throw him down to fuck him as soon as I walked in the door.

Random fantasies about Jasper kept popping into my head at inopportune moments such as when I was teaching class, or grocery shopping, or during a run _(have you ever tried to run with a hard-on? It is not easy or comfortable I can tell you!). _One of the most graphic fantasies that kept repeating in my head was of preparing Jasper for my cock, then slowly fucking him. I had such a vivid image of sucking his big, hard cock into my mouth and then moving lower and running my tongue around his puckered entrance, hearing him moan and beg for more before sliding my wet fingers into his willing body, feeling him tighten and relax around them as I found his prostate, hearing his moans and whimpers as I coaxed him into a state of bliss and got him ready for me. I was almost as excited about the foreplay as I was about the act itself. I knew that sliding into Jasper for the first time would be the best thing I had ever experienced. My experience of giving him a blow job in the storage closet had told me that he was a responsive and vocal lover, I loved hearing the sounds he made and I couldn't wait to hear him whilst I was inside him. Making love to Jasper would be a true sensory experience, I wanted to taste every inch of him, I wanted to see his face contorted in pleasure as I fucked his sweet ass, I wanted to run my hands over his smoothly muscled torso and I wanted to hear him moan and talk dirty to me. I even wanted to smell him, I love his unique scent, if they bottled that stuff I would definitely buy it, hell I'd wash my clothes in it! This wasn't like me. I was getting in deep and although that scared me a bit, it excited me even more.

I was getting quite nervous about dinner at his place though. I knew I had to make a good impression on Alice if I wanted things to progress further with Jasper. I knew that he wouldn't be able to carry on any kind of relationship with me without her say-so. I also wondered how she really felt about things, she hadn't met me yet and didn't have any reason to be interested in me, I realised that she was most probably going through with things for Jasper's sake and that worried me. If she got uncomfortable with me and with the way things were developing she could put a stop to it anytime she liked. She already had Jasper's heart and I knew from spending time with him that he didn't ever want to hurt Alice. Except, of course, he might already have done by showing an interest in me in the first place. Alice had to be a pretty amazing woman to even consider allowing Jasper to bring someone else into the relationship, maybe it would be easier to be with her than I originally thought. Although, if she was only doing it out of fear and the need to hold onto Jasper then we were all in for an awkward encounter on Saturday.

_**So, what do you all think? No actual lemons but we did get a little peek into Edward's psyche. Reviews get teasers for the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi Guys, sorry for the delay in updating and for my total review reply fail, particularly as I promised a teaser. Real life has been kind of hectic recently but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. **_

_**Okay, this chapter will contain all three perspectives on the dinner and the first meeting between Alice and Edward. It will start with Edward.**_

_**Edward POV**_

At 7.30pm sharp on Saturday I knocked on the door of Jasper and Alice's pretty white house in 'the burbs'. I laughed to myself at the cliché of swinging in the suburbs which was pretty much exactly what we were doing, the only exception being that I wasn't bringing another partner to the table. I was interrupted in my musings by the door being flung open to reveal Jasper grinning widely.

"Hey Edward, glad you made it." He said ushering me in. I took a moment to look around me, it was a bright and airy home, not overly feminine or masculine and it just seemed to fit Jasper. Remembering my manners I turned to Jasper and greeted him. Although I really wanted to kiss him I was unsure of the propriety of doing so with Alice nearby but he had no such qualms and he wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug before planting a kiss on my lips. The kiss quickly grew heated and I felt Jasper's tongue slide into my mouth making me moan.

Over Jasper's shoulder I saw a petite, brunette woman leaning against the doorway between the entrance hall and what I guessed might be the kitchen. She had a curious look on her face, somewhere between amusement, lust and envy. I quickly broke the hug with Jasper and walked towards Alice.

"Hello Alice, I'm Edward. Thank you for inviting me over." She smiled at me and took the hand I'd offered shaking it firmly but not too firmly.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I've heard a lot about you." She looked me over appraisingly and I felt my face heat up slightly under her gaze.

"Oh my God, where are my manners? I should have introduced the pair of you. I'm afraid I was in my own little world just then." Jasper cheeks were tinged slightly pink with embarrassment as he made his way over to where his wife and I stood.

"Don't be silly Jasper. Edward and I were both perfectly capable of introducing ourselves. I don't blame you for being a little distracted; Edward is a very handsome man." She winked at me before kissing Jasper on cheek and wrapping her arms around him a very proprietorial fashion. This was going to be a long night. Whilst she was slightly distracted by Jasper I took the opportunity to examine her more closely. She was a very petite woman, only just over 5 feet tall by the look of things. She was slim but curvy, with a pleasantly womanly, hourglass figure. Her hair was cut fairly short in a graduated bob, reminiscent of 1920s film stars and it had reddish tints in it which contrasted nicely with the almost black colour. It looked soft and I found myself wanting to touch it. She was dressed in a simple grey shift dress, but it hugged her curves in all the right places. I wanted to see what she looked like underneath the dress and that thought pleasantly surprised me, I did find her attractive. However, she was clearly not entirely comfortable with the scenario that was developing between the three of us and I think at least part of her motivation for inviting me here tonight was to size up the competition.

"Hey Edward, we're not being very good hosts. Can I get you a drink?"

"A beer would be great if you've got one?"

"One beer coming right up."

"Can you get one for me too please Honey?" Alice chipped in as Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"Sure thing." He replied.

"So Edward, Jasper tells me that you teach art. What is your preferred medium?"

"I like charcoal and pastels the best I suppose. It's more immediate than paint, you don't have to wait for sections to dry before you can move onto the next bit – I'm quite an impatient person so it suits me well." Alice raised an eyebrow at this. I shifted slightly in my seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but just then Jasper returned complete with three bottles of beer with lime wedges in the neck of the bottle.

"I hope you like Corona, Edward?"

"I do, yes." I replied raising my bottle towards his before taking a swig.

"Edward was just telling me how impatient he is." Alice told Jasper.

"Really?" It was Jasper's turn to raise an eyebrow now and I couldn't help the spike of lust that rushed straight to my groin at the expression on his face.

"I was talking about preferring charcoal and pastels to paint because you don't have to wait for them to dry." I clarified.

"Oh, I see. You know Alice is quite a creative person too."

"Oh yes, do you paint or draw Alice?"

"Neither, I knit." Alice's expression was challenging, as if she was daring me to say something derogatory about her chosen form of creative expression. I was determined not to rise to the bait.

"That's great. My grandmother tried to teach me when I was a little boy but I was all fingers and thumbs at the time and I didn't have the patience to wait for the knitted item to be finished. I wanted results straightaway. I've wondered whether I'd be more patient about it now I am older."

"I'm sure Alice would be willing to teach you if you were interested." Jasper spoke up, turning towards Alice for confirmation.

"Certainly Edward, but you're right it does take patience. Now, if you boys will excuse me a minute, I'm going to go and check on dinner."

_**Alice POV**_

When I got into the kitchen, I shut the door and leant forward holding onto the cabinets for support. Edward was insanely hot, so much so that for the first time since I met Jasper, I could actually feel myself becoming aroused by another man. I didn't want to make things too easy for him though, I could see the effect he had on Jasper and I was jealous as hell but I realised that I was not only jealous of Edward, I was jealous of Jasper too. I wanted a piece of Edward myself!

_**Jasper POV**_

When I opened the door to Edward I almost stopped breathing, he was looking so damn fuckable I wanted to grab him and carry him through the bedroom and spend the rest of the night fucking him until he screamed my name. However, I realised that was probably not the most appropriate course of action and I managed to control myself, well almost. I couldn't resist giving him a hug and a kiss. The look in his eyes was so unsure and uncertain, I could tell he wanted to kiss me from the way his eyes kept drifting to my lips, so I thought, 'what the hell' and kissed him. I wasn't sure what Alice made of the kiss but in that moment I didn't care, I was kissing Edward and it was fantastic.

When I came back into the room after getting the beers for all of us, I could sense the tension radiating from both Alice and Edward but I could tell that it was, at least in part, sexual tension. Alice was definitely attracted to Edward although she was trying not to show it and although I don't know Edward as well as Alice, I had a feeling that he was attracted to Alice too. However, it appeared that Alice was keen to stake her territory and Edward was uncertain about how to behave around her. It was up to me to try and make this situation easier on all of us. I had created it and it was my responsibility to manage it and maybe, just maybe, something wonderful could happen as a result.

_**Edward POV**_

Whilst Alice was out of the room, Jasper and I chatted easily about school and what we'd been up to that day. I wondered what was taking Alice so long but I was happy just to be with Jasper. Alice was definitely hot but she was being kind of bitchy and I wasn't sure what was going through her mind. I could see why Jasper was attracted to her, she was pretty and curvy and sexy but the mixed signals I was getting from her were confusing the hell out of me. What exactly was going on here?

_**Alice POV**_

Right, I thought to myself, time to man-up _(or woman-up in my case!)_ You are sending out all kinds of mixed signals to the boys, it time to tell them exactly what you want. What did I want? I wanted to kiss Edward, I wanted to see if it was a great as Jasper said it was and I wanted to see if it would turn me on as much as I thought it would. I wanted to see them kiss some more and then I wanted to see them naked together. I wanted them to touch each other and then I wanted Jasper to fuck me whilst Edward watched. I wanted Edward to be clear that Jasper was mine first and he would be mine always but I couldn't deny that I wanted to see him naked and soon!

I walked back through to the lounge where the boys were chatting away comfortably. I felt a twinge of envy at their easy relationship; they acted like they had known each other for ages and not just a few weeks.

I went to join Jasper on the sofa, leaning my head against his shoulder and soaking up his presence, his scent, his nearness. I was seated directly opposite Edward and I could see the fire in his eyes as he watched me with Jasper. I wanted him to look at me like that, full of lust and need and want. I got up from my seat next to my husband and closed the short distance between myself and Edward. As I neared him, I dropped to my knees and crawled towards him, my eyes never leaving his. His expression changed from lustful, to shocked and then back to lustful. His eyes burned into mine and I could feel my panties getting wetter just from the expression on his face. I reached my hand up to cup his cheek and I pressed my lips against his, his gasp of surprise gave me the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth. Oh my God, he tasted so amazing and his lips were perfect, soft, yet firm. I moaned into his mouth and his hands, which had been hanging loosely by his side, slid into my hair and I could feel him pulling lightly. His tongue tangled with mine, the feeling of it against mine literally made my clit throb as I imagined how good it would feel between my legs. Suddenly, I heard a groan from across the room and I tore my mouth away from Edward and looked across at my husband who was sitting on the edge of the sofa, his eyes ablaze with lust and his hand slowly stroking the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Oh my God, that's so hot." He moaned out, rising from his seat and coming over to join us. He pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately before grabbing Edward and kissing him too. It was so arousing watching those two beautiful men kissing right in front of me. I could see Edward's hands fisting in Jasper's hair and Jasper's hands stroking the planes of Edward's broad back. I could honestly never remember feeling this turned on and suddenly watching wasn't enough anymore. I grabbed the back of Edward's head feeling the silky strands of his hair sliding through my fingers and turned his mouth back towards me again. Jasper started to place tiny kisses across the back of my neck and shoulders, in the way he knows I love. Edward's hands started to slide down my sides towards my ass and Jasper was touching any part of Edward he could reach. We were a writhing mass of arousal and I knew it wouldn't be long before we were all naked. I also knew that we needed to slow down and set some boundaries before we got more carried away. It was with great reluctance and almost inhuman effort that I tore myself away from Edward's delicious mouth.

"We've got to stop guys." Jasper was still kissing my neck and I could feel myself melting under his expert touch and Edward's hands were inching ever closer to my nipples which were already hard in anticipation of his touch.

"Why?" Jasper panted out. "This is so much fun."

"Because dinner is ready and we need to talk before this goes any further."

Edward raised his head and looked at me, his lips swollen and his eyes shining with lust. He looked truly delicious.

"Much as it pains me to say it Jasper, I think your wife is right, we should talk before we go any further." He winked at me and got to his feet.

"Okay, just give me a minute will you please?" Jasper gestured to his crotch, where he appeared to be sporting a rather large problem. "I can't think straight until this goes down." Edward just smirked at him and followed me in the direction of the kitchen.

"Can I do anything to help Alice?" He asked nonchalantly; as if his tongue hadn't been in my mouth and his hands hadn't been on my breasts just minutes ago. _Two can play at that game mister._

"Why, thank you Edward. You can carry the salad through to the dining table." I gave him my sexiest smile and smirked inwardly at the flash of lust in his eyes before he schooled his expression and picked up the salad dish.

"Jasper, honey, dinner is served." I called out as I carried through the lasagne.

"Mmm, smells good." Edward said as I set the dish down. "Where can I wash up before eating?"

I pointed out the small downstairs bathroom and Jasper came over and put his arm around me as Edward left the room.

"Hey honey, are you okay? Are you okay with this." He gestured widely as he spoke, his expression tender and loving. He bent down and kissed me softly.

"Mmm, yes I'm okay but we do need to set some ground rules and boundaries before things go any further. I need Edward to be clear that you're mine and he's welcome to share but on my terms only."

"Just what are your terms sweetheart?" He asked playfully.

"He doesn't get to fuck you and you don't get to fuck him but everything else is okay." Jasper's face fell but he recovered quickly.

"So can you fuck him?"

"Yes."

"Well that hardly seems fair."

"Those are my terms, take them or leave them."

"I don't think I can take them actually. I can't watch you fuck him and not be allowed to do the same thing myself. You know that I've never actually fucked a guy and I wanted Edward to be the first."

"The first! Are you planning on repeating this with other guys then?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I want Edward to be the one guy who gets to do that with me."

"That's what I was afraid of. He'll have a part of you that I can never have. He'll get to take your virginity and I was never able to do that. How much does Edward mean to you exactly?"

"I don't know Ali, he means a lot. To be honest I don't want this to be a one off, I would like this to be the first of many nights together."

"So, I'm no longer enough for you then?"

"It's not like that. I love you Ali, you know I do and that will never change. I can't deny that I feel something for Edward though. I didn't mean to it just happened and would like to try and see where this goes."

"Well, I don't want that. In fact, I want Edward to leave right now and I don't want you to talking to him or spending time with him or anything." Jaspers eyebrows shot up and he looked at me aghast, it was like I had taken away his favourite toy or kicked his puppy.

I knew I was being unfair and unreasonable and that it was a complete about face on a few moments ago but now that I'd met Edward I had even more reason to be jealous. Edward was so hot I had kissed him, and I could tell that Jasper was really into him. As much as I want to have him naked in my bed, I wanted to hold onto my husband even more. I had a horrible feeling that if I let Edward fuck Jasper or Jasper fuck Edward then I'd never have Jasper to myself again.

"Do I get any say in this?" Edward's voice was soft but determined. I hadn't noticed him come back into the room.

"There's nothing you can say Edward, I need you to go and I need you to leave my husband alone."

"Five minutes Alice, just give me five minutes to say my piece and then if you still want me to go I will and won't bother either of you again." Jasper looked like he wanted to say something but I interrupted before he could.

"Okay, Edward five minutes."

"I don't know if I was meant to hear what the two of you were talking about just now but I did. I heard everything. You've never fucked a guy before Jasper?" Jasper shook his head minutely, his eyes fixed on Edward.

"I didn't know what to expect when I came here this evening. I knew that I was attracted to Jasper but I didn't know how I would feel about you Alice and to be honest I still don't. I know that I find you extremely attractive, I know that your kiss sets me alight in a way that no one else on earth has managed, except Jasper of course. I know that you are scared about what this means for your future with Jasper and I want to reassure you that I have no intention of trying to steal Jasper away from you, he is your husband and I respect that but I really want to try this with both of you. We were having so much fun earlier and I think we can get back to that. We don't have to put any pressure on this; we can just see where things take us naturally. I really want you Alice, you and Jasper and I think you want me too."

The decision was in my hands. I was at war with myself, my head and my heart (and by heart I meant my body!) Could I take a gamble on everything working out and just give in to what my body wanted, which was Edward, Jasper and myself together and naked as soon as possible. Or was I going to be ruled by my head and send Edward away because I was afraid of what might happen if he stayed and if I did send him away, was I running the risk of pushing my husband into Edward's arms? I didn't think that my husband was the type to cheat on me but I could see that Edward was almost irresistible to him and I didn't want to push him further away by sending Edward away.

I couldn't deny that I wanted Edward; I wanted to feel his lips and tongue on every part of my body. I wanted to feel his thick cock slide into my slick heat, to have him possess me and to possess him. I really wanted to see Jasper and Edward together. I wanted to watch Jasper on his knees taking Edward's cock into his mouth, as Edward pleasured me and the most secret, dangerous want of all; I wanted to see Edward claim Jasper. I wanted him to take him and fuck him but I was so frightened of that want because of what it would mean to Jasper. Jasper was a proud man, he wouldn't submit to just anyone but I could see him submitting to Edward because submitting to Edward would mean submitting to pleasure and I could tell that he trusted Edward, trusted him enough to let him have the one the thing that no one else had ever had. I was jealous of that but I really wanted to see it. I wanted to let Jasper have that experience but what would it mean for us? I looked over at my husband, the man I adored and I knew what I had to do.

_**What a mindfuck eh? How many of you were begging Alice just to get on with it already and make with the nudity? **_

_**Once Alice makes up her mind, reviewers can get a little teaser for the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi Guys, sorry it has been so long since I last updated, I've had serious writers block, I started a new job and a new college course and the story just hasn't been coming to me but hopefully that is over now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I am also sorry about the total review reply and teaser fail. Please know that I have read each and every review and very much appreciate all of them, as well as the favourites and the story and author alerts. RL has meant that I ridiculously behind with my own reviewing too. I am hoping that I can now make a fresh start.**_

_**As always, this is a fic intended for adult readers, it deals with threesomes, slash and will contain graphic lemons.**_

_**These characters are not mine, I am just playing with them in a perverted way. I don't think SM would approve.**_

_**Apologies in advance for any mistakes, as this chapter is not betaed.**_

_**Alice POV**_

I'm not a prude but Jasper was only the third man I'd ever slept with and I'd married him and now I was seriously thinking about having a threesome with him and a man I'd only met for the first time this evening!

I lost my virginity to my high school sweetheart Ben but we'd broken up when we left for college as he was going to Seattle on the west coast I was going to Penn State on the east, we decided that the distance would be too far to try and keep the relationship going and I guess we both knew that things had fizzled out. My next lover was during my freshman year at college, I was at a house party off campus with my friend Angie and I met this tall, dark and handsome guy called Garrett, he literally swept me off my feet and we spent the rest of the weekend in his dorm room only pausing for bathroom breaks and snacks. However, after a weekend of unbridled passion we realised we didn't have much in common beyond wanting to fuck each other and although we hooked up a few times afterwards it always felt rather hollow. Then I met Jasper and he changed my world for ever. After Garrett I had decided that I wouldn't put out for a guy before he'd taken me on a proper date and by a proper date I meant out for a nice meal not a burger from McDonalds drive-thru, thank you Tyler! Jasper treated me like a princess from the very beginning; he was charming, considerate and gentlemanly. He didn't even try to kiss me until the third date and by then I was aching for more. In fact in the end I'd had to initiate sex with him the first time because he was making me so horny my wrist was aching from all the self loving I'd indulged in, in fact I was genuinely worried about repetitive strain injury by our fourth date.

He had kissed me so passionately, his hands sliding down my back to gently squeeze my ass, his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth and sliding against mine and then he'd stopped – he'd bloody stopped and I was so wet and horny and I wanted him so badly that I'd grabbed his hands and placed them back on my ass and moved mine down to cup his thick cock through his pants, just as I'd suspected he was hard as a rock. Why then had he stopped? I'd decided that I'd had enough of Gentleman Jasper and I wanted a taste of Sex God Jasper and boy did he not disappoint.

Since that night there had been no stopping Jasper, his inner Sex God had well and truly been released and our sex life was amazing and our connection was astounding. I had never wanted anyone else since I'd met Jasper, he more than fulfilled all my needs until now... Now I wanted Edward, I wanted to feel his hands and mouth all over my body and I wanted to watch him with Jasper so badly!

I reached up and brought Edward's lips down to meet mine. "Okay, let's give this a try as long as we can agree that we stop if any of us gets uncomfortable."

"Really, you mean it?" Edward's smile was wide. When I nodded in response, he picked me up and spun me around, before kissing me enthusiastically. Jasper hadn't said anything or even moved yet.

"Jazz, honey, are you going to come and join us?" I asked.

"I don't think I can do this." My eyebrows shot up at Jasper's words.

"What do you mean? You can't do this? I thought this was what you wanted?" I almost yelled, my voice rising in volume and pitch as I spoke.

"I thought I could too but I can see that this is tearing you apart Alice and I don't want to be the reason for your unhappiness. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't have feelings for Edward because I do but I can't knowingly enter into something when I'm not sure it's what you want. I love you too much to do that. We don't have to rush into anything tonight, why don't we just take the time to get to know each other a bit more and see what happens naturally."

I looked at my handsome husband and felt my heart swell with love for him. Despite his self-confessed attraction to Edward he was most concerned with making sure that I was happy and felt loved, and in that moment I knew that I did and that Edward would never come between us because we were solid. Edward might mean more to Jasper than a simple fling or one night stand but I would always mean the most, I was his wife.

I turned to Edward and to my surprise he was smiling at Jasper but his smile was wistful.

"I think this might make me like you even more."

Jasper smiled back at Edward and opened his arms, Edward stepped forward into them and the two men hugged. I didn't feel jealous, or possessive or upset in anyway, all I felt was love for my husband and admiration for Edward.

"Why don't we go and eat the delicious meal you've prepared honey?" Jasper's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Edward chipped in. "It smells delicious; I can't wait to taste it. Shall we Madam?" He raised his eyebrow at me and smiled lasciviously, offering me his arm. I took it and Jasper took my other arm and the three of us walked through to the dining room.

_**Jasper POV**_

I was kicking myself but at the same time I knew I had done the right thing. I wasn't saying the three of us were never going to play together just that it didn't have to happen tonight. I didn't want Alice to feel pressured into something there and then. I'd had time to get to know Edward and the more I knew him, the more I liked him and I knew Alice would feel the same. I wanted her to get to know Edward a bit more so she would feel comfortable with him before we took the next step. I knew I was falling hard for Edward and as I really didn't want this to be a one time thing, Alice needed to fall for him as well. Perhaps I was being manipulative but at least this way she wouldn't feel that she was doing anything she didn't really want to do, or doing something just because she thought it was what I wanted and when we did finally end up in bed together it would be her idea! By the looks of the flirting and sexual innuendoes flowing back and forth between Alice and Edward, things were already heating up and maybe it wouldn't be long before I got to feel Alice's tight pussy around my cock and Edward's hard cock in my ass at the same time!

_**Edward POV**_

I'd being lying if I said I wasn't disappointed by Jasper's decision but I understood the reasons behind it and like I'd said to him it made me admire and want him even more. He was so caring towards Alice and I knew it was right for him to put her needs first; she was his wife after all!

I looked over at him as Alice was chattering away about being mistaken for swingers whilst on holiday last year. He was looking at her and smiling indulgently but then I caught his eye and the look he gave me made my knees weak and I was suddenly very glad I was sitting down. He was looking at me so intensely, with such passion and lust that I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and in my crotch. I was suddenly painfully hard and I almost couldn't get my breath.

It was so frustrating, I wanted so much to be with Jasper and Alice but I had to respect what Jasper had said earlier. I had to wait for him and Alice to be ready for more but if he kept looking at me like that I was not at all sure that I would be able to.

_**Alice POV**_

Dinner was fun, we all chatted away easily and I found Edward to be charming and funny. You could however, have cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife. Everywhere I looked heated looks were being exchanged. Either Jasper was looking at Edward like he wanted to devour him, or he was giving me his I can't wait to get you naked look. Edward was alternating between staring lustfully at Jasper and staring lustfully at me and I hadn't been as wet as this in a long time. I was literally aching for Jasper's touch and Edward's too. I knew that if I made a move Jasper and Edward would follow. All I had to do was prove to Jasper how much I wanted this and I would get it.

I stood up and walked over to Jasper's chair and slid into his lap, planting my hands in his hair and my lips on his. He returned my kiss with enthusiasm and his arms slid around my willing body and his hands came to rest on the sides of my breasts. My nipples hardened in anticipation of his touch and as Jasper lowered his head and started to kiss my neck I caught Edward's eye over Jasper's shoulder and beckoned him to join us.

_**Jasper POV**_

I watched as Edward rose from his seat and came over to join Alice and me, his expression was intense but he was cautious, like he expected this opportunity to be torn away from him as it had been before. When he reached us, Alice moved away from me slightly and put her arm around Edward bringing him forward towards me, she guided us together until our heads were touching.

"Kiss him." I heard her say to Edward and then Edward's lips were on mine. The rest of dinner and the dishes on the table were forgotten as Alice slipped one tiny hand into mine and the other into Edward's and led us both out of the room.

_Sorry for the cockblock. I promise the next update won't be as long as this one took and they're finally getting it on!_

_Let me know what you think_


End file.
